A Little Mischief
by Wulfie005
Summary: The Anarchy Triplets are instigators. That is all. There might be more dumb oneshots added to this.


It was a nice evening, and the little Anarchy Triplets were outside, playing in the grass and chasing each other around. Their Aunt Mimi was watching them while their parents had decided to stay in the apartment for a break from the loud children.

Thomas was searching under rocks and in the grass, his sisters idly wondering for what, but they chose to ignore him. The two girls were plotting something and didn't have time to worry about what their brother was getting into.

Marley quirked a small grin and nodded at her sister, ready to set the plan in motion. Mary Jane gave a curt nod back, standing a few feet away and out of Mimi's sight. The smaller girl ran in front of where their aunt was sitting on a bench, 'falling' as she raced past and landing on her stomach with a thud.

The waterworks came, how over dramatic Marley was, and it all came from her mother. Mimi rushed over to her, leaning over to help her up. "Shh, honey, it's alright, you're alright." She cooed, unsuspecting of the tiny menace sneaking up behind her.

Mary Jane crept behind the woman, catching Marley's eye and winking. Of course her sister wasn't really hurt, but her theatricality sure did come in handy for pranks. In one hand she held a bright green caterpillar, reaching to drop it down Mimi's shorts as she crouched beside Marley.

It took the woman two seconds to feel the squirming in her pants and five more seconds to realize it was a bug. Standing straight with a shriek, Mimi did her best little jig to try and get the caterpillar out.

Marley stood herself up and grinned innocently at Mimi, hearing the giggles that were coming from her sister. The dancer frowned, realizing she had been played as the insect fell out of her pants.

Thomas, from where he was perched on top of a larger rock, laughed to himself, curious as the what Mimi would do.

She glared at the two sisters, looking between Marley's very Maureen-ish innocent smile and Mary Jane's wide grin, crossing her arms. "Alright, you little brats, looks like you guys don't want to play outside anymore." She mumbled fondly, not really all that upset about the incident. "It's time for you to go back with your parents."

The girls sighed, they really did enjoy playing outside, and Mimi called Thomas over, not noticing his satisfied smirk. The boy had obviously found what he had been searching for.

She led them up to their apartment, dumping them back on Collins and Maureen with a 'Your children are a mess, but I still love them' look, and left to go back to her own apartment. Collins sighed, shaking his head.

"What did you three do to Aunt Mimi?" He asked, Maureen moving to stand by his side. The three looked up at him innocently, and Thomas piped up.

"I didn't do anything- it was them two!" He defended himself, pointing at his sisters. No shame in rolling them under the bus.

Marley was already putting on the charm, the six year old knew exactly how to work her father, "We were just wondering if Aunt Mimi still danced as well when she had ants in her pants, but we couldn't catch any ants 'cause they were too small, soooo we got a catterpillar."

Mary Jane nodded, approving Marley's less than true story. "We weren't trying to make her upset,"

Maureen snorted, "Bullshit, but it was a very believable story." Collins shot her a look and nudged her arm.

"Mo!" He sighed and turned back to the girls, neither parents realizing that Thomas had wandered off, pockets full of who knows what to spread around the apartment. "Alright girls, I'll take it this time, but don't go shoving insects down your aunt's pants again, okay?" The two nodded, flashing winning smiles before running to their room.

Maureen looked around and raised an eyebrow, "Where'd Jay go?" Collins shrugged, walking into the kitchen.

"He's probably in his room, or around somewhere." He reassured her, grabbing a water bottle from the fridge.

Thomas poked his head from his parent's bed room, smiling. "Here I am! I was getting my Batman action figure, I left it in there." He said, holding out said action figure. Collins grinned, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Alright, kid. Go play in your room, okay?" Thomas nodded, scampering off to his room with a wicked smile.

Maureen raised her eyebrow again, "He's up to something."

Collins rolled his eyes, "I don't think so, Mo. C'mon, let's just get back to this movie." He tugged her over to the couch and sat down, pulling her onto his lap.

By the time the couple finished the movie it was late, so they went to put the children to sleep.

"Alright, everyone, bed time." Maureen called after making sure everyone was in their pajamas with their teeth brushed. She pressed a kiss to each kid's forehead, flipping out the lights.

"Love you guys," Collins said, hearing the united 'Love you too!' as he shut the door.

They went and got ready for bed themselves, pulling back the covers to find quite the site.

Spiders. Live spiders. In their bed.

Collins jumped ten feet back, pushing Maureen towards the contaminated bed. "Fucking spiders!"

Maureen's eyes widened in fear, and she ducked away from Collins, as to not be pushed closer. "I told you he was up to something!" She screeched, grabbing onto Collins' arm.

"_THOMAS JAY COLLINS!_" Collins bellowed, despite him being scared shitless.

The boy peeped his head in the room a few moments later, the most wickedly innocent smile upon his face. "Yes, daddy?"


End file.
